


Start Me Up

by flyinggirl139



Series: Sam x Reader [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic destiel, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, We're gonna get a little smutty in here, as usual, awesome music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggirl139/pseuds/flyinggirl139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Three Steps," you and Sam head home to eat dinner with Castiel and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was pleasantly surprised when someone requested a sequel to my first-ever Sam x Reader fic, so here it is! Thanks to everyone who left kudos and nice comments on the other work, but especially to thesupernaturalcolt for requesting this :)
> 
> Edited to add: I'm super happy about all the nice comments I've been getting on this! I've had a couple people request more, and I promise I'm working on it - bookmark for future (smutty ;]) updates, and again, thanks for all the comments and kudos!

The Impala’s dashboard clock says it is nearly nine in the evening as you urge the car homeward, trying not to wake the man sleeping in the seat next to you. Sam’s hair covers his face as he sleeps, exhausted from your day of swimming and sunshine.

Excited butterflies erupt in the pit of your stomach as, for probably the eightieth time, you think about the first kiss you shared with Sam earlier that day on the beach. You had gone to the lake that morning with Sam Winchester, your best friend in the world, and now you were coming back home with Sam Winchester, your lover. A small smile crosses your face as you anticipate Dean and Castiel’s shocked reactions to the news.

Your iPod changes to “Start Me Up” and you resist the urge to turn it up and sing along, with another sidelong glance at Sam’s sleeping form. God, he’s beautiful, six-foot-four inches of tanned skin and muscles and soft hair and stubble curled up contentedly and breathing slowly. Looking at him now, with the memory of his lips on yours, you wonder how you managed to keep your hands off him all that time.

You smile again as it occurs to you that you don’t have to anymore. He’s yours.

The sound of gravel crunching wakes Sam as you pull up outside the safe house where the four of you are staying this week. You can see Cas and Dean through the front windows as Sam yawns and stretches.

“We here?” he mumbles. “I guess I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, that’s why I decided to drive home,” you tease him. “I don’t know what it is about the summer sun that puts you so soundly to sleep, Sam Winchester.”

“Maybe I’m a vampire,” he says.

“Don’t even joke,” you say darkly.

You move to get out of the car but Sam says, “Hey, wait.”

You look back at him. He seems nervous all of a sudden. “You okay?” you ask.

“Yeah,” he says. “I was just wondering … what _do_ we tell them?”

You giggle. “I think it would be fun if we just kind of let them … figure it out on their own, don’t you?” you say.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam says, grinning shyly. “Sounds like a plan.”

Dean opens the door for you, flicking on the fluorescent porch light as you and Sam walk up. “You two were gone a while,” he comments. “You take care of my baby?”

“Like you’re complaining,” you say, tossing Dean the keys. “And yes, of course. Filled the tank, too. Thanks for letting us borrow her.”

“Sam, (y/n),” Cas says, coming up behind Dean, taking the cooler from Sam. “Did you have a pleasant afternoon? Were the sandwiches to your liking?”

“The sandwiches were great, Cas,” Sam says. “But long gone by now. Have you guys eaten already? I’m starving.”

“You’re in luck, I’m making chili,” Dean says.

“We were just discussing whether it would be prudent to wait for you two to come back,” Castiel explains.

“Alright, well, if you can wait just a bit longer, I think we both need a shower,” Sam says.

You follow Sam down the little hallway to the end of the house that has the bedrooms and one bathroom the four of you share - not that Castiel really needs it.

As soon as you are out of sight of the kitchen, Sam whirls on you, catching you by surprise as he pins you against the wall. He kisses you roughly, deeply, and your body relaxes into his as his hands move down to the curve of your ass.

Just as your head is spinning, he pulls away again.

“Sorry,” he says in a husky whisper. “I needed to do that.”

“You ass,” you whisper, grinning widely as he kisses your forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean serves huge bowls of his famous spicy chili all around, and now that you’re cleaned up, with your hair tangled in a freshly-washed bun on top of your head, you realize you’re absolutely starving.

“Hey Sammy, grab me a beer while you’re up,” you call to Sam, who is rooting through the tiny fridge.

Sam tosses you a cold El Sol while Dean, with an amused look on his face, asks, “Since when do you call him Sammy?”

You blush but quickly recover, saying, “Since it annoys him, so pretty much always.”

“It annoys me almost as much as you wearing my clothes,” Sam says, giving you a secret wink. You look down at the soft gray t-shirt of Sam’s hanging loosely off your shoulders.

“Laundry privilege,” you say as Sam takes his seat next to you at the table.

“It’s not ‘laundry privilege’ if you only steal Sam’s clothes, that’s just ‘Sam is a pushover’ privilege,” Dean says. You look at him. “... But I’m not, so leave my stuff alone.”

“I wouldn’t take your clothes, Dean.” You take a bite of your chili. “For one, Sam and I ‘do share a more profound bond’ -”

A trace of a smile plays across Castiel’s lips as he recognizes the quote. “Yeah, no kidding,” Dean grumbles, interrupting you.

“- And for _another_ thing,” you say with a smirk, teasing him, “your jeans are too short for me.”

“Oh for fuck’s - (y/n), I’m taller than you,” Dean says.

He’s right, of course; at 6’1”, Dean is hardly “short” in comparison to anyone but Sam, but this makes it all the more fun to wind him up with short jokes.

“Yeah, whatever, Peter Dinklage,” you say with a wicked grin.

As everyone settles down to eat their food you can’t help but notice how hyper-aware you are of Sam, of every little motion. The way he holds his fork, the way he tips his head back to drink his beer. Dear God. You sit stiffly beside him, trying not to disturb the tension humming in the space between your body and his. A quick glance at Sam tells you he can feel it too.

“What’s up with you two?” Dean says, setting down his fork.

Sam blinks. “What?”

“Normally at dinner you two are all over each other,” Dean says. “Cas, baby, am I wrong?”

Castiel nods, chewing slowly. “Ordinarily Sam and (y/n) do seem to display a degree of physical affection that eclipses even the standard amount for a human friendship,” he agrees.

“Yeah,” Dean says, pointing his fork at Cas. “But then you vanish all day together and now you’re sitting there like a pair of awkward teenagers at the prom - Oh my God.”

“What?” Sam says again, starting to blush as Dean sets down his fork.

“Did you two fuck in my car?” Dean asks.

“What? No!”

“Sam! DID YOU FUCK IN MY CAR?”

“No!” Sam says again, setting his own fork down.

“I’m going to ask one more time - Did! You! Fuck! In! My! Car!”

“Christ, Dean, of course not,” you chime in. “Besides, not like you haven’t done that.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, glancing over at Castiel, who smiles into his chili. “But that’s _different_ , because it’s _mine_.”

“Whatever, Sam and I are the ones who have to sit back there,” you say.

“That’s why we don’t do it in the backseat,” Dean says, smirking.

“How ...” Sam starts to say, then shakes his head. “Actually, I don’t even want to know.”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“But anyway, all of that is beside the point,” Dean says, picking up his fork again. “You’re saying you _didn’t_ fuck in my car?”

“ _No_ , Dean,” you say with an exasperated sigh.

“Well, that’s disappointing,” he says.

You and Sam share an uncertain glance.

“Oh come on, don’t look at each other like that,” Dean says. “I give you the car, you’re gone all day together out in the beautiful countryside and you’re telling me _neither one_ of you made a move?”

You and Sam glance at each other again, but this time, you suppress a giggle.

Dean, meanwhile, is continuing his train of thought, completely oblivious. “I mean, (y/n), no offense, but I have no idea how you haven’t noticed that Sam’s got it bad for you, and if you were any hotter for _him_ , your underwear would be on fire, although to be fair it’s probably Sam’s underwear anyway -”

“Dean,” Castiel says, looking at the two of you suspiciously.

“What?” Dean says, eyeing you and Sam.

Sam clears his throat. “We, uh, we had a talk when we were out at the lake today,” he says. He takes your hand. “I guess you could say we made a move.”

There is a long pause as Dean stares at you and Sam. Then he lets out an excited yell, making everyone around the table jump.

“Hell yeah, baby brother,” Dean says, giving Sam a high five. Then he stops. “Promise me you didn’t fuck in my car though.”

“ _NO_ , Dean,” you and Sam say at the same time.

* * *

Cas and Dean cooked, so it’s up to you and Sam to do the dishes. As you clear the table, Dean asks, “So what are you guys now? Are you like ...?”

You and Sam look at each other again, blushing. “I don’t know,” you say finally.

“If you don’t mind, (y/n),” Sam says, a grave expression in his hazel eyes, “I really would like to call you my girlfriend.”

“Okay,” you say, blushing even more furiously. “I’d like that.”

Sam grins, rumpling up the back of his hair with one hand. “That’s settled then. God, I haven’t had a girlfriend in ... years.”

Dean is grinning from ear to ear as he looks from you to Sam. Castiel shakes his head.

“Let’s give these lovebirds some privacy, Cas,” Dean says, still grinning.

“I don’t think that I will ever understand the complex workings of human relationships,” Castiel says.

“That’s not what you said last night, baby,” Dean says, swatting Castiel on the ass as they walk out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s done,” Sam says, putting away the last of the dishes and grabbing a dishtowel to dry his hands. “What now?”

“I don’t know,” you say. “Want to watch a movie?”

“I think Dean and Cas are using the TV,” Sam says, and sure enough, after a moment’s listening you discern the muffled sounds of the television.

You are surprised to realize how awkward you are around Sam now. You would think that going from friends to lovers would make you closer, but now all the casual touches that meant nothing when you were friends - hugs, arm brushes, every once in a while a playful ass grab - are charged with two years of unacknowledged sexual tension brought to the surface.

You’re not quite sure what to do as you stand there, leaning against the counter, looking at your new boyfriend.

“Come here,” he says finally, reaching out to you.

You cross the tiny kitchen and he folds you into his powerful arms, the heat of his skin radiating through his soft t-shirt. You snuggle into him, reflecting how good it is to feel his body against yours - really feel it. No matter how physically affectionate you were as friends, there’s something about a lover’s embrace that can’t be replicated.

You tilt your head up for a kiss and Sam responds, pressing his lips sweetly against your own. You raise your arms to wrap them around Sam’s neck, and for a moment you are simply lost in him, his hair brushing against your face, the clean smell of the soap he showered with still clinging lightly to his skin.

Dean’s boots on the wooden floor announce his arrival in the kitchen, and you and Sam jump apart like a couple of kids.

“Oh jeez - Cas, I think we need to go on a supply run, right now,” Dean calls over his shoulder.

The angel appears at Dean’s side, saying, “Dean, it’s quite late, and I don’t know of anything that we really need right now -”

“Castiel, we are going on a nice, long supply run,” Dean says, firmly, grabbing Cas’ hand. “Come with me.”

As they slam the door and drive off in the Impala, you and Sam look at each other.

“Still want to watch a movie?” Sam says after a pause.

“Not even a little bit,” you say with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Sam stand, toe to toe, inches apart in his tiny bedroom.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks you nervously.

“What - are you kidding?” you ask him, blinking in surprise. “Of course I want to do this. Don’t you?”

“More than anything,” he whispers as he takes your face in his hands. He kisses your forehead.

You giggle, suddenly nervous as the butterflies erupt again.

“Everything okay?” he asks, leaning back to look at you, concern in his hazel eyes.

“Yes, it’s just - you’re my best friend, Sammy,” you say. “The whole ‘boyfriend’ thing is going to take some getting used to.”

He drops his hands. “(y/n), we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, no, no,” you say quickly, reaching up to touch his chest, running your hands over the soft t-shirt and feeling the hard muscles underneath. “Believe me, I want you. Like, now.”

Sam grins. Suddenly he grabs his t-shirt by the back of the neck, pulling it off over his head. Your heartbeat quickens as you stare at him in all his chiseled, sexy glory; soft skin patterned lightly with old scars, muscles and fists hardened by years of fighting and defending.

You grab him by the waist and pull him close to your body, kissing him urgently, and he responds, his fingers tangling in your hair and clothes as he sweeps his tongue into your mouth. When he pulls away to trace warm, needy kisses down your neck and collarbone, you moan softly into his ear.

“Sam Winchester, you are so god damn hot –”

He sighs against your throat, tugging at the hem of your t-shirt. Well, his t-shirt really, but it doesn’t matter; you strip it off and throw it aside, giving him access to the soft skin of your chest and your breasts nestled in your bra.

“Oh my God, (y/n),” he whispers, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I’ve wanted this for so fucking long –”

He falls back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, tugging you roughly into his lap. You can feel the heat emanating from his chest, his stomach, his groin as he kisses you, his hands exploring the curves of your body. You gasp sharply as you feel his teeth dig in lightly near your shoulder, the hair at the base of your skull tangled in his fist.

Your boyfriend stands, supporting you easily in his powerful arms, and you wrap your legs around his waist. All traces of his nervousness are gone as he throws you down on the bed, straddling you, sending a hot spike of desire through your body. Your breath comes fast and sharp and his beautiful hazel eyes are glowing wild with lust.

He places a warm hand on your thigh as he kisses you again, stroking your smooth skin, until finally he sits back on his heels, his hands moving to the button on your little denim cutoffs. He looks to you for confirmation and you nod. You throw your head back as Sam drags off your shorts and panties, your legs propped up on one of his shoulders.

Suddenly he’s gone, on his feet, padding over to the nightstand. He roots through the drawer and pulls out a condom in its foil packet.

You shake your head. “We don’t … I mean, I’m clean, and I’m on birth control,” you whisper, your voice ragged with lust. “So if you’re clean too, then … we don’t have to use one.”

He pauses, looking at you, before his face splits in a devilish grin. He tosses the condom back in the drawer and flops down on the bed beside you.

“That might be the best news I’ve heard in a while,” he says. “Come here.”

You climb up and straddle your hunter’s crotch, admiring his hard, tanned body spread out beneath you. The tattoo on his chest moves along with the muscles underneath it as he reaches for his waistband.

“These jeans are killing me,” he growls, and you reach down to help him unbutton them and yank them off, tossing them on the floor by the bed. You pull down his boxers and his cock springs free, slapping against the thin trail of hair going up to his belly button.

“Oh my God, Sam,” you whisper, your eyes widening in surprise.

He bites his lip shyly. “See, there’s still a few things you don’t know about me.”

He takes in a sharp breath as you put your hand on him, tentatively, feeling the heat of his erection against your palm. Slowly you lean over and take him into your mouth, enjoying the way all the muscles at the base of his cock tense in response.

He moans your name through gritted teeth, his fingers tangling in your hair as you start to suck him off, slowly at first and then faster. Suddenly he gasps sharply, saying “Oh my God, (y/n), stop.”

You do, immediately, looking to his face to see what’s wrong. His eyes are dilated with lust as he stares back at you, panting.

“Sorry, baby,” he says, his breath coming fast and short. “I just really, really need to fuck you right now.”

You grin, shuffling upward to position yourself over his cock, feeling the dampness practically dripping from between your thighs.

Sam puts his hands on your waist and flips you over, throwing you onto your back so that he’s straddling you instead. He grins at you and leans down to lay a trail of hot kisses on your collarbone, using one hand to prop his body up over yours and the other to guide his cock inside you.

You both gasp as he starts to fill you up, your tight, wet heat stretching to accommodate his considerable girth. He presses his forehead against yours, looking deeply into your eyes as he starts to thrust faster and harder.

“You’re so tight,” he growls, moving to your throat and marking the skin lightly with his teeth. “Jesus fucking Christ –”

You moan loudly, gasping out, “Oh my God, Sam –”

He grabs your wrists, pinning you down as he fucks into you, and you lose yourself in the sensation of him; his warm, solid body on top of yours and the heat between you.

His slow, deliberate fucking is bringing you right to the edge, so you wriggle one hand out of his grasp and play with your clit. In a matter of moments, you are coming hard around his cock, your hips bucking upward as you let out a low keen. “Sam –”

He presses his lips to your forehead as you come and with a few more thrusts he cries out and spills himself inside you.

He drops to the bed beside you, breathing hard, and you roll over to face him.

“Worth the two-year build-up?” you giggle.

“Absolutely,” he pants out.

* * *

Sam’s bedroom door flies open with a bang. You barely have time to blink the sleep out of your eyes and register the figure of Dean, standing in the doorway holding one of the squirt guns you keep on hand for “testing” your visitors, before you and Sam are both soaked in a steady stream of water.

“Ah, Dean, what the fuck – we’re not demons –” Sam says, sitting bolt upright as you wipe the water out of your eyes.

“I know,” Dean says, grinning. He tosses the water gun on Sam’s bed. “Listen, if you’re gonna fuck all night, you can’t sleep all day; that’s not how things work around here. Now put some clothes on, y’assholes, Cas is making pancakes.”

“Eat me, Dean,” Sam calls out as Dean’s boots retreat down the hall.

“Looks like she already did that, Sammy,” Dean yells back.


End file.
